Underneath A Midnight Sky
by Black Betty
Summary: Inspired by "We Might As Well Be Strangers", by KEANE......Kagome goes back to her own time after finding out that InuYasha is still in love with Kikyo. Will she come back? And if she does will she be able to forgive InuYasha for breaking her heart again?


**A/N: So this is my first ever InuYasha fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I usually only post stories on but I was inspired by "We Might As Well Be Strangers", by Keane to begin writing an InuYasha/Kagome fic. So please review because it will help me out a lot! Thank you!**

_We only have a few more shards to go before it is complete. I can't believe we almost have the entire jewel complete_, Kagome thought to herself as the group lay around a dying fire in the middle of the night.

They had just gotten done with a battle against a fierce youkai. They won of course, but not without some injuries. Sango had three broken ribs from where the giant bear youkai slammed her into a tree stomach first. InuYasha's stomach was pierced by the demon's large teeth and he also had four huge gashes on his face where he got hit by the demon's paw. Miroku's wind tunnel ripped just a little bit more as he tried to suck in some of the demon's off-spring. Kagome had a gash on her side from where the bear tried to hit her, but InuYasha stopped the attack in time with Tessaiga.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and looked around the small hut that they had found abandoned. Sango was sleeping with Kirara curled up into a ball beside her while Miroku was a few feet away with a giant red handprint on his face from where Sango had smacked him for being a pervert. Shippou was beside Kagome sleeping soundly as usual. She then looked over to where InuYasha should be, but he wasn't there. "InuYasha?" She asked softly as she began to slowly get up.

Kagome walked out of the hut and into the fresh midnight air. She looked around and still could not find him so she began to walk towards the forest. _Where could he be? He was the most injured out of all of us. He was in absolutely no condition to walk whatsoever. I hope he is alright,_ Kagome thought as she made her way into the forest.

"I don't know what to do anymore," said a voice behind the bushes. Kagome snuck around and looked over the bushes to find InuYasha standing up against a tree beside Kikyo.

_What is he doing here with her? I thought he said that she didn't mean anything to him anymore. That he cared more about me._ Kagome thought to herself as she listened to more.

"Do you really want to carry on with this anymore? This stupid little adventure that you five think you are going to complete. You are going to die InuYasha, you are going to die from this," replied Kikyo with a stern look on her face.

InuYasha didn't say anything, he just continued to look down at the ground with a forlorn look on his face.

"Did you believe that you would complete this quest?"

InuYasha nodded his head. "The people I am with have so much courage and strength. It is amazing and I have never seen so much ambition in my whole entire life."

"They are stupid, InuYasha! All of them."

InuYasha flinched slightly by this comment, but only Kagome noticed. _What is she talking about? That dumb dead bitch doesn't know anything! This quest that we are on is going to save everyone's life...even hers possibly!_ Kagome could have jumped up right then and strangled Kikyo.

"Kikyo, you don't know what you are talking about," was all InuYasha could respond with.

"InuYasha, do you still love me?" Kikyo asked after a few moments of silence.

Kagome held her breath for what felt like an eternity until InuYasha finally answered.

"Yes but…" InuYasha was then interrupted by the gasp he heard from the bushes. "Who is there?" He called out.

Kagome sat down on the ground trying to control her tears and she was having a horrible time at it. _He still loves her, after all this time we have spent together, he still loves that dead corpse!_ Kagome sobbed in her head. She then heard twigs snap and she saw InuYasha standing above her with an expression of complete shock on his face.

"Ka…Kagome…" He only managed to spurt out.

Kagome, at hearing her name, got up and took off at a mad dash for the well.

"Well InuYasha, I do believe you made her angry at you once again," Kikyo laughed in a horribly evil way before she was lifted off by her soul collectors.


End file.
